


Regarding a Blessing

by FlashfireFreak



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashfireFreak/pseuds/FlashfireFreak
Summary: Just a little something about Asuna and Kirito after seeing the SAO: Ordinal Scale movie.





	

Beta: None [everyone seems busy]

Original Release Date: 3/10/17

Fanfiction.net: Flashfire Freak

Archive of Our Own: FlashfireFreak

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the canon Sword Art Online universe or any other canon universe. Comes after the movie, Sword Art Online Cardinal Scale, so if you didn’t manage to see it (it was amazing) in theaters, you might want to hold off until it is streamable online or able to be purchased on a disc, although that is up to you.. Quite possibly AU.

Regarding a Blessing

“Remember Kirito, this afternoon you promised to meet my mother” Asuna reminds gently.

“I’ll be there, don’t worry. But thinking about it, should I get my dress pants and a dress shirt on? I’d just like to make a good first impression on your mother” answers Kirito nervously.

                Smiling widely, Asuna remarks, “Oh, I wouldn’t be worried about that. I think she’ll approve of you.”

“I hope so. But even if she doesn’t, I still plan on marrying you” states Kirito firmly.

                Looking at Kirito’s determined face over video chat, Asuna laughs gently before answering, “Just don’t forget that no matter what happens with my mother, we’re still having dinner with her tonight, no excuses from you.”

“I haven’t forgotten. I’ll see you in a bit. Bye” states Kirito, ending the video call.

                A quick shower and some time later, Kirito hops onto his bike and rides to Asuna’s house and is let inside the gate to stow the bike. Removing his helmet, Kirito groans as he realizes his neatly combed hair has been thrown into disarray and fervently begins to straighten it out before a familiar voice rings out, “Kirito!” and moments later his lovely girlfriend turned fiancée wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips before turning around gracefully and saying, “Mother, this is Kazuto Kirigaya, also known as Kirito, and my fiancé.”

“Come in, come in. I am Kyouko Yuuki, Asuna’s mother. We can talk while dinner is finished being prepared” welcomes Kyouko with a hint of a smile.

                Sitting down on opposing couches, Kirito on one side and both Yuuki’s on the other, Kirito clasps his hands together nervously before Kyouko begins, “I have heard many things about you, and I must say that I am impressed. Based on my daughter having a ring on her finger, I suppose your intent is to marry her one day?”

                Nodding his head, Kirito answers, “That is my intent, with or without your approval.”

“My my, you seem very dedicated to such matters. I do approve and give you my blessing” says Kyouko with a genuine smile.

“If that’s what you say then I’ll—huh?! Oh, well, I wasn’t expecting you to agree so readily” answers Kirito, flushing a little.

“With everything I’ve heard about you, you have taken very good care of my daughter, and I have no doubts that you will continue to do so. However, overnight star watching will require more notice, if you don’t mind” remarks Kyouko with a wink.

                With a bewildered look on his face, Kirito looks between the two Yuuki women, both of which are smiling and chortling at his clear state of bamboozlement.

"How about we go to dinner and enjoy ourselves" suggests Kyouko, standing up from the couch.

Author note: Thanks for reading! I know this is a short chapter/story, but I’m not certain if I’ll be adding more to it or not later on down the line. It was just something that I wanted to see happen. I’ve got many things in real life to handle so my time writing fanfiction is quite limited. Shout out to DarkerThanYin on Fanfiction.net for helping me find the name of Asuna’s mother. Only the two listed sites above may host my fanfics, and under which accounts of mine.


End file.
